1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for analyzing differential signals, and more particularly to a system and method for analyzing response values sum of differential signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing technology advancement of computer systems, high-speed serial signals transmitted between components of the computer systems are essential in the computer systems. As schemes of transmitting high-speed serial signals with accurate time-oriented sequential controls are introduced, differential signal paths have attracted people's attention and are configured for transmitting differential signals. Generally, a bit error rate (BER) is generated while the differential signals are transmitted through the differential signal paths, and is a key factor that affects signal quality of the differential signals transmitted. That is, the value of the BER affects a differential signal transmission performance of the differential signal paths.
Therefore, more attention must be paid to the BER of the differential signals transmitted through the differential signal paths before the differential signal paths are utilized. The differential signals are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver via the differential signal paths, the differential signals with a primal values sum are transmitted from the transmitter, and the differential signals with a response values sum are received by the receiver. It is well known that the response values sum of the differential signals must be analyzed before to analyze the BER.
However, there is no effective equipment/method to quickly and exactly analyze the response values sum of the differential signals when a count of the differential signals is large, and further to analyze the BER according to the response values sum.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method to analyze a response values sum of differential signals, so as to accurately analyze the BER according to the response values sum, and further to analyze whether the differential signal paths have an acceptable transmission performance according to the BER.